The Voices of the Wind
by Jeremiah-San
Summary: Vaati reached up towards the quickly shrinking hand and mouthed the words "I Love You...", the smile still on his face. What seemed like minutes was really only a few seconds, and as he was just about to become one with the green below, he closed his eyes to embrace it. Just like the many times before, the world went black, but this time he would never wake up. Rated T For Suicide


The Voices of The Wind

Um... the title kind of has not a whole lot to do with this fic, but some.  
I apologize for any typing errors, as I do not have a beta and am not used to my keyboard yet.

WARNING: Character Death, Mentioned Anorexia, Yaoi Implied

It had been raining for days now in Hyrule. Vaati sighed and looked out the window once again but saw nothing but dead trees, rain, and mud.  
The depression that the rain gave him was no help at all now ever since eight months ago when he destroyed the chest in search of the Light Force at the Picori Festival.

[Flashback]

"Yes! The Light Force is mine at last!" Vaati mumbled to himself with joy. He leant down to peer into the chest... but it appeared tp be empty. His eyes widened slightly and he started to shake with anger. In a flash, he turned towards the frightened remains of the crowd. "Where is it?  
Where is that Goddess-Damned Light Force? I know it's here somewhere!" A strong wind blew, creating miniature tornadoes in the surrounding area,  
uprooting the small trees and flinging stones here and there. A black fog had appeared behind him and the wind instantly stopped. Sensing its presence, Vaati turned and immediately regretted it.

The black fog engulfed him in a second, causing him to let out a high pitched scream "aaaAAAAAAHHH!"  
Vaati's body twisted and writhed as he fell to the ground shreiking. At that time, there was a voice going through his head. 'I t's T Im E. ..'  
The pain intensified and he was beginning to go numb. His vision was fading quickly, and the voice in his head was laughing maliciously. All he could do now was lie there and listen to his thoughts become corrupted...

[End Flashback]

'More and more rain... Just what I need.' Vaati was beginning to grow tired of the constant sadness that came with the rain. As he sat up from his velvet purple chair, his stomach growled. 'Hn. Not like that's going to do you any good.' Instead of listening to himself, he shuffled down the stone stairs to the cool pantry in the back of the castle's kitchen. He searched for something edible, but found nothing. 'Told you. Eating is pointless when A: There is none, and B: I'll just throw up again if I eat it.' As he pointlessly trudged back up the dark grey stairs, his mind began to wander.

'Do N' T w or Ry... It W i LL Ge T B r.' The voice whispered in his head again. It had been doing it more than usual today for some reason.  
"Yeah? You've been saying that for a week! When will it get better?!" That's the good thing about living alone. You can go crazy and no one will care.  
After all, isn't arguing with a voice in your head crazy? It chuckled. 'ToD aY.' Vaati was slightly shocked. "Really? How?" Once again, he spoke out loud simply because it was easier. 'Fo lLOw M e an d We' lL geT Som ea IR... Th en I caNTE ll Yo u.' Obeying, Vaati made his way slowly to the roof and out into the cold rain. "Okay, we have air. What next?" This time, the voice spoke much more clearly. 'Do You See the grass?' Vaati looked over the edge of the roof and down onto the sodden grass below.

"Yeah. What about it?" 'Well... You Love Green, Right?' Vaati's face grew a shade darker at that. "Y-yes... I do l-love green. It's perfect. It's... Beautiful." 'And you... Are Purple? Yes... Purple Like... Death.' Vaati looked at himself. He was purple. His hair, skin, and clothes were all shades of purple. 'Beauty and Death aren't supposed to go Together. Grass stays perfect with water and sunshine, not death. Purple and Green can NEVER thrive together!'

Vaati thought for a few moments. "Green... and Purple can never... thrive? I... I th-thought they looked good together in my head. Isn't there a way the two can be perfect together?" Vaati looked up at the sky, rain and tears mixing together. 'Hmm... I suppose there is one way. But it can only be done when Green is dark... Much like it is Now.' Vaati stood up, beginning to understand. For almost no reason, he asked how he was supposed to do it,  
though he already knew. 'It is simple... Purple fell for Green... And now it must fall TO Green...' Vaati knew what that meant. Silently, he nodded his head, and stepped up to the ledge of the roof and looked down.

"Not yet... There's one thing left." He turned around and crouched down onto the stone roof. Shakily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal. He let out a sigh, and began carving into the stone. 'I'm Sorry." His own voice mimicked the words on the stone, and he stood up and made his way back to the edge. "Are you ready?" he asked his voice. He turned around and opened his arms wide with a smile, almost as if greeting death with a hug. With a light burst of wind, he pushed himself back and began to fall. The last thing he saw was a pair of intense blue eyes and a mass of yellow and green looking down at him in terror and fear.

Vaati reached up towards the quickly shrinking hand and mouthed the words "I Love You...", the smile still on his face. What seemed like minutes was really only a few seconds, and as he was just about to become one with the green below, he closed his eyes to embrace it. Just like the many times before, the world went black, but this time he would never wake up. Purple and Green were finally one in a way...

SO! Do you like? :/ I'm a terrible writer and this was inspired by a friend of mine because of something she said on Facebook. *AHEM* Anyway, 5 NICE reveiws gets a second chapter in Link's point of veiw! 


End file.
